Valentine Sesshomaru
by SnowWolfSpirit
Summary: Valentine Special! Please Review Warning: OOC!


Summary: A little Valentine's Day Special for all those secret romantics. It's the day before Valentine's Day, Sesshomaru is missing and Kina and Koyuki are determined to find him.

Warning: OOC!

A/N: Kina and Koyuki are demons. Specifically Kina is a panther demon and Koyuki is a young wolf demon.

Koyuki: Yep!

Wolf-Chan: -.- _Very_ young.

Disclaimer: We don't own Sesshomaru though Wolf-Chan would _**really **_like to! We do own and we…are (more or less) Kina and Koyuki.

** Valentine Sesshomaru**

A Valentine's Day Collaboration By Wolf-Chan and Sui-chan

"Kina we've been waiting for forever! Sesshomaru-sama was supposed to get here an hour ago!" I pouted. It was the day before Valentine's and Sesshomaru-sama had promised to meet us here for a Valentine's Day treat. I got to choose, however I was bored now.

"…" Kina just stared into the near distance. My adoptive mother, Kina, who insisted that I call her by her name, seemed to be brooding and wasn't much of a help either. It only made my job harder.

"Hey I know what we can do!" I squealed excitedly. "You know how Shesshomaru-sama always has those fan girls following him, who always seem to know exactly where he is even if it's something confidential? They'll know exactly where he is, let's go find them!"

"Ok." Kina finally responded, getting up and walking off.

"Hey! Wait for _me_!"

* * *

"There they are!" and running up to them I demanded, "Tell us where Sesshomaru-sama is!"

Tears streamed down the girls' faces and their voices were mere whimpers. "We don't know! He's disappeared! Sesshomaru-sama! Please, don't leave us! We love you!"

"We'll find him! I promise, he cannot get away from the…the…Kina? What are we?"

"…Let's go Koyuki. They're no help."

"I know! We'll be SnowWolfSpirits! Yeah! Okay then!" I turned back towards the sobbing fan girls, "We will find him! No one, not even Sesshomaru-sama can escape SnowWolfSpirits!"

"…That's a stupid name. Now come."

"Fine, then do you have a name for us?" I paused "No of course not! So we'll be the SnowWolfSpirits! Unless you do have a name?"

Kina's eye twitched. "No. I don't have a name. But we don't need a name. Now come or I'll leave you behind." She turned and walked away again.

"Fine!" I pouted, until I noticed she had left me behind. "Hey wait for_me_!"

* * *

We walked aimlessly in silence for a while before either of us came up with any ideas.

"Jakotsu." Kina muttered to no one in particular.

I stared at Kina deeply confused "…Ohhhh! You mean Jakotsu…but if-if Sesshomaru-sama is hiding from Jakotsu then, then…Sesshomaru-sama is in danger! We must save him! Come on Kina let's **go**!"

"Or he's hiding so well that we'll never find him." Kina looked thoughtful. "Probably the latter."

"He's in danger! I just know he is!" I paused and changed moods instantaneously. "You know how he always is! Attracting danger wherever he is! And us having to save his butt all the time!"

"Like the Cave Incident?" Kina asked demurely. "As I recall Sesshomaru had to save your sorry butt from a colony of common brown bat demons."

"Saaa-" I began.

"Which, may I remind you are normally harmless and hardly ever attack humans much less demons." Kina continued progressively sharper.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I can't quite remember if it was you who got the bats all riled up! Oh, yes now I remember! Someone said and I quote 'Sesshomaru let's have some fun.' It's not as if you're entirely innocent either!" I pouted then sighed, "But I do admit that was sort of sad! You know what? I'm going to train and someday I'll be so strong that Sesshomaru-sama will have to pay attention to me and then he'll recognize me as someone great enough for him to be friends with!"

Kina cuffed me upside the head. "I thought we were going to look for Sesshomaru."

I huffed. "Well duh we are! What I mean is that I'm going to train while we look for Sesshomaru-sama, I'll fight every demon that comes our way!"

"Right. Come on." Kina turned a corner.

"Hmm…where are we going? NO don't tell me! Hmmm…where's a place that Jakotsu would never ever, ever, ever, ev—"

Kina glared over her shoulder at me. "Well if you keep chattering like that, whatever place it is won't be secret for long."

"I'm sorry Kina." I whimpered, abruptly abashed. "I'll be quiet I promise."

"It's all right." Kina said comfortingly. "But yes, please be quiet."

I had kept my promise…so far. "Kina?"

"Hmm?"

My eyes sparkled. "I think I know where Sesshomaru-sama went!" I whispered trying to be quiet, "You know that chocolate store down by the mall?"

"Yeah." Kina sounded suspicious. "What about it?"

"He must have gone there! You know how he loves chocolate!"

Kina looked dumbfounded for a moment before a secretive smile crept to her lips. "Yeah, I do. You know Koyuki, you may be right. Let's go."

"Yay! Chocolate!"

"Yes, chocolate." Kina's smile never wavered.

The store was a one-room single story establishment. Chocolate was crammed into every available corner with barely any room to move. There was every imaginable kind of chocolatey treat; foreign flavors from all over the world were displayed in the glass-fronted windows. The shop assistant was a kindly old lady who looked as if she had had too many of her own delectable sweets. No Sesshomaru appeared. In fact the lady was entirely certain nobody had been in the shop for over an hour. "Kina?"

"Let's go. He's not here."

After leaving the chocolate store carrying five overfilled bags of chocolate delights I broke into song

"Chocolate Kisses and Chocolate Hugs, Chocolate Kitty Cats and Chocolate Dogs."

Kina smiled secretively and began humming to herself.

* * *

"Hey Kina?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Sesshomaru-sama hid in the Movie Theater? He hates them ya know!"

"And yet, every Saturday that's where we find ourselves going."

"Yep!" I smiled delightfully childishly.

"Maybe one Saturday we could do what Sesshomaru wants to do."

"But that's not my point! I mean that maybe he's hiding in there!"

Kina looked at me askance. "You mean you want to go see 'My Little Pony: the Movie' again."

"No that's not in the theaters anymore, but can we buy that soon? No I want go see 'Care Bears: Vacation in Happy Land' we'll be looking for Sesshomaru-sama of course, you know how he loves the Care Bears!"

"No."

We went to the movie theater and watched "Care Bears: Vacation in Happy Land". Kina tried to hide behind our bag of popcorn when I started singing along with "Ride on the Carousel of Joy". But thankfully there was no sign of Sesshomaru.

* * *

We ran all over town searching for the elusive Sesshomaru but he was nowhere to be found. We finally decided to look at his house but again it proved a dead end. We were wandering aimlessly and were about to give up when without any indication of her intentions Kina abruptly changed directions and seemed to be heading purposefully in a westerly direction.

* * *

"Uh, Kina…what are we doing in a Gay Bar?" I whispered nervously. I stopped and stared at Kina. "Sesshomaru-sama is gay?"

Kina looked thoroughly annoyed and slightly disgusted. "No."

I interrupted her before she could continue, "So then why are we at a Gay Bar?" I again stopped and stared. "Kina? Are _you_ gay?"

"NO!" Kina shrieked and heads turned towards us. I noticed one with familiarly silver-colored hair. As though she felt his gaze Kina's ears began to swivel searching for a familiar voice or footstep. She began to rant and while she was distracted I slipped off through the crowd heading in the man's direction.

* * *

The instant the man heard us he turned and fled. I ran in hot pursuit unwilling to give him the chance to escape. I knew exactly where Kina was. She wouldn't miss me at all, once she started ranting like that she would forget everything else until she had finished or could no longer breath. I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to hear it anyway, she's very boring when she goes off on her rants.

Sesshomaru-sama did not stop for more than a few necessary seconds during the entire run and by the time he had reached his destination, the chocolate shop, I was entirely turned around, and had no idea how to find my way back to Kina. I didn't immediately approach Sesshomaru-sama but instead watched as he hastily scanned the area and entered the shop. I continued to watch as he ordered box after heart-shaped box of chocolaty delights. I stood by the door while he whispered in the old lady's ear and a delighted, knowing grin spread across her face. She reached back and took something from under the counter and taking the chocolate back made a few motions before returning them fully wrapped with an additional package.

Sesshomaru-sama left by the back door and though I rushed to pursue him further he had disappeared. Happily, I glanced around before trying to retrace my wandering steps back to Kina.

* * *

"And this proves that I am _not gay_." I looked down at Koyuki only to find she was not there. I looked around frantically. I had attracted a crowd and couldn't see the ground beyond two feet. The crowd consisted entirely of gay women who seemed to be staring at me in awe and maybe more than a little lust. I backed up only to find myself surrounded on all sides by lesbians.

Suddenly from the back of the gaggle of unwanted groupies bodies began flying through the air. Soon a path had formed allowing the rather annoyed form of little Koyuki to pass. She stood before me with her arms crossed awkwardly over her stomach in the adorable way that little kids have of imitating adults.

"She's mine!" Koyuki pouted and rushing up to me latched onto my leg and glared balefully at the stunned group. They backed away immediately and I gazed down at the kid. "Mommy—I mean Kina I'm back! Sesshomaru-sama got lost! I followed him but he got away!"

"Don't call me mommy. If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times never call me mommy." I looked down at my adoptive daughter and almost smiled. "Do you understand?"

"Yesh Mommy!" Koyuki gazed up at me with all the innocence that a six-year-old demon could muster. I hated it when she lisped like that not to mention the 'Mommy' part. My eye twitched.

"By the way, what did you mean by 'Sesshomaru-sama got lost'. Did you mean that you lost Sesshomaru?"

"Nope! Sesshomaru-sama got lost!"

"All right then, let's go home."

"Yesh Mommy!" I was going to kill her.

* * *

The next morning Kina, I never called her Mommy except when I wanted a reaction from her, was still asleep when the doorbell rang. Still in my pajamas I ran to open the door before it woke her up. In the doorway the figure's back was to the sun and I was unable to make out his features. The voice was unmistakable though and I almost shrieked in delight. I held it in though for Kina's sake.

"Hello Koyuki."

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Is your mother up yet?"

"Kina doesn't like being called Mommy!"

"Is Kina up yet?"

"Nope!"

"Okay…" Sesshomaru-sama turned to leave, but my voice stopped him for a moment.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"You get to choose what we do today!" I was amazingly quiet for the massive amounts of energy I was barely containing.

"Thank you Koyuki." He again turned to walk away but stopping he returned to the door pulling something from hiding. "Koyuki, will you be my Valentine Angel?" He asked offering me a huge package of the chocolate I had seen him getting from the chocolate shop.

I smiled angelically up at him, "Yep!"

At that moment Kina stumbled downstairs and seeing Sesshomaru at the door she rushed over. He stood up a small gentle smile on his face and spoke to Kina.

"Kina, will you be my Valentine Love?" This time he offered an even bigger, this time heart-shaped and exquisitely decorated box of caramel filled chocolate.

"Wha-" For the first time ever, but not the last one, I saw Kina blush and stammer. "Yes."

* * *

We went to the Amusement Park that day and it was wonderful. Kina blushed almost the whole entire time because Sesshomaru-sama insisted on holding her hand and I watched with a knowing and proud smirk on my face.

I had known the whole entire time. Sesshomaru-sama had told me that he had wanted to ask Kina to become his 'Valentine Love' and I knew that she would accept. My part in the plan was to bring Kina to the chocolate shop early on, eliminating it from the list before he went there to buy the chocolate, and then keep her out of the way for the rest of the day. I hadn't known that he was going to ask me to be his 'Valentine Angel' though. And as for him being in the gay bar well it happened that Jakotsu had in fact been following him and he just stopped by to throw him off the trail.

Now, I put on my sweetest most angelically innocent face I could and turning to Kina and Sesshomaru I moved on to my next plan. "Hey Mommy, can I call Sesshomaru-sama Daddy now?"

**End**

Sui-chan: Please note that the characters are actually not at all like the real people.

Koyuki: But…but Sui-chan does that mean that you don't love me anymore? (Huge puppy dog eyes with tears threatening)

_Wolf-Chan and Kina stand in the background and laugh at Sui-chan._

Sui-chan: Saaaaaaa… (Turns to the audience) What I meant was that (notices Wolf-Chan and Kina)…never mind. But I would _**NEVER EVER**_ get_**anywhere**_ near a Care Bears Movie nor a My Little Pony Movie (if there were such movies).

Wolf-Chan: speak for yourself. I think I'm pretty close to my character. Just that I'm not as old and I wouldn't be quite so perverted in a relationship as Kina…er, my character.

_Sui-chan, Koyuki, and Kina stare disbelievingly and start silently cracking up (Wolf-Chan doesn't notice)._

Wolf-Chan: But Sui-chan and Koyuki are only vaguely similar. They're both really hyper, or High off Life as Sui-chan says. But…why do I feel like I'm being laughed at?

_The three behind her instantly put on serious faces, Koyuki fails and breaks down laughing (rolling on the ground, trying to breathe)_

Koyuki: Oh god, oh god, oh god!

Wolf-Chan: twitch (in a vaguely threatening singsong voice) Koyuki…I'm going to kill you D

_Kina is the next to break down (rolling on the ground next to Koyuki)_

Kina: snort going to kill! Oh lord that's good!

Sui-chan: (barely holding in laughter) I'd better close this down before someone gets hurt.

**Bye!**

_In the background Wolf-Chan is chasing after Kina and Koyuki screaming threats_

Kina: (still laughing) Run Koyuki she'll _"Kill us"_

Wolf-Chan: roars you traitor, you're mocking me!

Koyuki: (still laughing –jokingly–screams) Sesshomaru-sama help us!

Fades off into the distance

Koyuki: Hey Kina this is _fun_! Let's do this more often!

**Absolutely THE END**

A/N: sorry about that! And thanks to all readers and Happy Valentine's Day! Please review!

--Love Ya!

Sui-chan

&

Wolf-Chan


End file.
